


You Always Say I'm Wrong, I'm Pretty Sure I'm Right

by ShirubiSweetie



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirubiSweetie/pseuds/ShirubiSweetie
Summary: "Ramona?"She yanked open the bathroom door and pulled Jackson in by the arm, letting the door swing shut behind him."This is the girl's bathroom," Jackson squeaked."Did you bring the stuff?" Ramona asked, and Jackson nodded, passing Ramona his sweatpants and the pad he had asked Rocki for. She snatched the pile and ran into one of the stalls."You good?" He asked, starting towards the door."Don't leave yet!" Ramona called as she got changed."Ramona, I can't get caught in here," Jackson said, but still he leaned against the stall Ramona was in and waited. "I could get in trouble.""You're not going to get in trouble," Ramona said, opening the door. The sweats were a little long on her, but she rolled them up around her hips so they didn't look as long. "Thanks for bringing me that stuff.""Yeah, anytime," Jackson shrugged a shoulder.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Ramona Gibbler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had such a craving for Jamona soft fics, just all of the sweet ways they treat each other and help each other leading up to an eventual romance. As much as I want to read it, it didn't exist so I'll have to write it.

Ramona paced in the girl's bathroom, biting at her nails. She had texted Jackson almost 15 minutes ago, her teacher would be wondering where the hell she was by now. 

She almost always started early in the morning, very rarely was it during the day, but she didn't have anything on her. Stupid puberty. 

"Ramona?"

She yanked open the bathroom door and pulled Jackson in by the arm, letting the door swing shut behind him. 

"This is the girl's bathroom," Jackson squeaked. 

"Did you bring the stuff?" Ramona asked, and Jackson nodded, passing Ramona his sweatpants and the pad he had asked Rocki for. She snatched the pile and ran into one of the stalls. 

"You good?" He asked, starting towards the door. 

"Don't leave yet!" Ramona called as she got changed. 

"Ramona, I can't get caught in here," Jackson said, but still he leaned against the stall Ramona was in and waited. "I could get in trouble." 

"You're not going to get in trouble," Ramona said, opening the door. The sweats were a little long on her, but she rolled them up around her hips so they didn't look as long. "Thanks for bringing me that stuff." 

"Yeah, anytime," Jackson shrugged a shoulder. "You okay?" 

"No," Ramona scowled. "Someone passed me a note to tell me I had blood on my pants, people saw."

"Mona-"

"I don't want to go back," Ramona said, her eyes welling up. Jackson always admired Ramona for her strength, he seemed more emotional than she was most of the time, but sometimes he liked being able to return the comforting favor. 

"Hey," Jackson sighed, opening his arms for a hug. "You wanna skip class? I bet if we called Aunt Steph she'd come pick us up."

"No, then my mom will ask a bunch of questions," Ramona shook her head against his chest. "I don't want to have to talk about this." 

"Here, give me those," Jackson said, grabbing her jeans from her hands. "Hide out here, I'll go grab your stuff from class and you can wait it out until next peri-, uh, class."

"You'd do that?" Ramona asked, looking up with watery eyes. 

"Of course," He said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'll throw these in my locker and grab your books. I'll just let your teacher know you didn't feel good and went to the nurse. You need anything else?" 

"A water?"

"Sure," Jackson nodded. "Hang tight." 

He hurried out of the girl's bathroom, hopeful that no one saw him, and hurried down the hall to his locker. He opened it quickly, tossing Ramona's jeans into his backpack and grabbing a dollar. 

It wasn't the first time he'd helped Ramona during her period, though it was the first time at school. He remembered being aware when Ramona and Kimmy first moved in that for a week, Ramona was kind of extra irritated and hid in her room more, and over time he started venturing in to keep her company. They would watch TV or snack or just do homework together. 

He stopped by the vending machines to get a bottle of water, and after that, he headed to Ramona's math class. The door was open so he knocked on the frame to get the teacher's attention. 

"Jackson Fuller," She said, and Jackson groaned inwardly because he had this teacher last year for Algebra. 

"Hey, Mrs. Nyberg," Jackson waved, zeroing in on the empty desk with Ramona's open textbook, her pink binder, and a folded note with her name on it. "Uh, I'm just grabbing Ramona's stuff. She didn't feel good, so she went to the nurse." 

"Let her know the homework is page 86, one through 27 odds," Mrs. Nyberg said, continuing to write on the board. Jackson nodded and started gathering up her stuff when a few of the guys from the football team nearby chuckled. 

"What's so funny?" Jackson asked, gathering up her stupid fluffy pink pen. 

"Just saw Ramona as she ran out of here," One of the guys laughed. 

"It's not funny," Jackson said, furrowing his brows. "Maybe you shouldn't laugh, you never know when something embarrassing will happen to you." 

He opened the water bottle to take a sip, and when he was done, he tipped it in the direction of one of the boys quickly. He didn't want to waste the whole bottle, but it was enough to wet the lap of one of the guys. 

"Whoa, dude!" 

"See ya, Mrs. Nyberg!" Jackson chirped as he scooped up the rest of Ramona's things and high-tailed it out of the room. 

He laughed to himself as he made his way to his locker, dropping Ramona's books into his own backpack, including the note she probably never wanted to see again, and headed back to the girl's bathroom. 

"Jackson," Ramona said as he pushed the door open, wiping her face with the paper towel in her hand. "Where's my stuff?" 

"I put it in my locker, I got your homework and stuff," Jackson shrugged, passing her the water bottle. "I took a few sips, hope you don't mind."

"Thanks," She said, opening the bottle and taking a few sips herself. "You should go back to class."

"You going to be okay the rest of the day?" He asked, and Ramona nodded. "Alright. Text me if you need me."

"Thanks Jackson," Ramona mumbled, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. 

"No problem, Mona." 

* * *

Every year it hit him hard. 

Everyone knew on the anniversary of Dad's death to leave Jackson alone. 

He had his headphones jammed over his ears, curled up in bed with his old bear. He wasn't super attached to it, but it was from his dad and it had a fire-fighter's hat, and he only brought it out on occasion. 

"Jackson?" 

He pulled his headphones down, sitting up to look at the door where Ramona was leaning in, a pint of ice cream and two spoons in her hands. 

"I thought you could use some company," She said, and Jackson scooted over so she could sit next to him on the bed. She took the invitation, settling on the bed and opening the container. She passed him a spoon before digging in. "When my parents got divorced, I think I stayed in my room for like three days. I ate ice cream, I cried, I locked everyone out."

Jackson eyed her, taking the smallest bite of ice cream. His stomach wasn't exactly hungry. 

"After those three days, I realized no one had come looking for me," Ramona shrugged. "I left my room and went looking for my mom and found her in her room too. I called DJ, and she came over, and we all just sat in my mom's room and ate ice cream and watched funny movies and cried. It made me feel better to be with them instead of alone."

Jackson remembered that. He remembered his mom running out of the house to be with Kimmy because Fernando had moved out and she needed to be with her friend. They were sitting at the kitchen table that summer, Max building a puzzle and himself building a tower out of playing cards because he was grounded from his phone for whatever reason, he couldn't remember. Mom was making them lunch when she got the call, and Dad told her to go, he would finish making lunch. It was the summer they found out they were going to have another little brother.   
Dad had looked at them after she left and said Mom was such a good friend and that was one of the things he loved about her. 

"And I know it's different now, I mean, they're back together kind of, but it's weird and stuff," She said, staring down at the pint in her hands. "I mean, I should be happy, but they're just so weird, and I just keep waiting for it to blow up again, you know? I'm not hoping for it, but it just feels inevitable. Like, I'm not a kid, I know Papa has cheated on mom in the past, a lot. And I love him, he's my dad, but I don't know if he's changed."

Jackson knew that Ramona was doing that thing where she rambled until someone stopped her. She didn't much care for quiet, she constantly had noise going around her, and sitting in silence was never comfortable. 

"And I like living here, I don't want to move next door," she continued. "I mean, I won't be far, but I'm an only child. I like being a part of a big family. It's kind of lonely being an only child, there's no one to spend time with sometimes and I like having people to talk to."

Jackson slumped against her shoulder, leaving his spoon sitting in the pint of ice cream. He understood in a way. When Dad died, the house felt so empty, and he felt so, so alone. It was great moving into a bigger house with more people to lift his spirits. He didn't look around and feel like crying because the house was missing something. This house wasn't short on parents, and it was always a fun place to be as a kid with Grandpa. 

"Jackson?" Ramona asked, and Jackson finally looked up at her, realizing that his eyes were starting to overflow and tears were falling down his face. "You want to be alone?" 

Jackson shook his head, feeling his throat tighten and he didn't dare open his mouth for fear a sob would bubble out. She set the ice cream aside and let Jackson lay down, head against her stomach as he cried and she ran a hand through his hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ramona wasn't usually one for nightmares. She was a fairly happy person, pretty upbeat, and she didn't often remember her dreams anyways.

But sometimes she had nightmares, and sometimes they were just too terrifying to go back to sleep.

She tiptoed across the hallway, as quiet as possible so she didn't wake up Tommy or DJ. The last thing she wanted was to have to talk to DJ about her nightmare.

There had been an earthquake while they were at school, and she hadn't been in class at the time, instead working on something for student council in one of the empty computer labs. When it stopped, she didn't even wait for aftershocks, she ran back to her class and into her seat beside Jackson.

Earthquakes were just her thing. She never could seem to get used to them the way Jackson did.

"Jackson," She whispered, shaking him. He rolled over and blearily blinked his eyes open, staring up at her in the dark.

"Mona?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I had a nightmare," She whispered. "A-About the earthquake today."

Jackson nodded, glancing over at the still slumbering Max before climbing out of bed and motioning her back across the hall. They moved as quietly as possible to keep the kid asleep.

"You want to talk about it?" Jackson asked, watching Ramona pace in her room, wringing her hands together. She shook her head and sat down at the foot of her bed. "You want me to stay up with you?"

Another shake of the head.

"Ramona?" Jackson asked, waiting for some kind of response with words.

"Will you sleep in here with me?" She asked, and Jackson nodded, prompting her to smile widely at him in relief. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Jackson smiled at her as he took one of the decorative pillows and tossed it on the floor at the foot of the bed, but she grabbed his arm before he could grab a blanket.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Ramona, we're not five anymore," Jackson said, rolling his eyes. "What if one of our moms caught us?"

"C'mon Jackson, please?" She asked, grabbing his hand with both arms and giving him that desperate look she had every time she pleaded for something. "How can you protect me if you're sleeping on the floor?"

"Mona, there's not going to be another earthquake," Jackson said, but he couldn't say no to her when she looked like that. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault."

Relief flooded Ramona's face as Jackson grabbed the pillow off of the floor and they got situated on the bed.

"How come you don't just go to your mom like a normal kid?" Jackson asked as they got settled, Ramona on her side facing him and Jackson glaring up at the ceiling.

"My mom makes such a big deal out of everything," Ramona sighed, playing with the edge of the blanket. "I used to, when I was little, and Papa would make me feel a lot better. There's just some things he's better at."

"I think dads are always better at that," Jackson nodded. "Max used to make Dad check in his closet and under the bed for monsters all the time. I guess that job falls on me now, huh?"

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job at it," Ramona said, and Jackson turned his head to smile at her and place a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Mona!" Jackson shouted as he got home from football practice. His mom was in the kitchen with Aunt Steph. Mom was cooking dinner, Steph was not helping.

"Since when do you call her Mona?" Stephanie asked, raising a brow at him. Ramona came down the stairs slowly, a slight bounce in her step as she typed away on her phone.

"What's up, Jax?" She asked, not looking up from her phone. Jackson grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the living room, leaving the two women in the kitchen sharing a look.

"Jax?" DJ asked once the kids were out of the room.

"Mona?" Stephanie asked, but the two waved it off, going back to their cooking and not cooking, respectively.

Once Jackson had Ramona out of earshot of the adults, he sat Ramona down on the couch and started pacing in the living room.

"You have to teach me to dance," He said, and Ramona raised a brow at him.

"Uh, have you seen you dance?" She asked. "That's a lost cause my friend."

"Mona, please?" Jackson asked, falling to his knees in front of the couch and grasping Ramona's hand in his own. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Why do you need to learn how to dance anyways?" She asked. "You've taken Rocki to school dances before and looked like an absolute dork and she doesn't care."

"It's not a school dance, she asked me to be her date to her grandma's wedding," Jackson said, getting up to sit on the couch beside her. "And I don't want to look like an idiot in front of her whole family. Please, please, please, Mona? I'll be your best friend."

"You are my best friend," Roman said with an eyeroll.

"Then you have to help me," Jackson said, squeezing her hand. "Please?"

"Fine, but stop crushing my hand," She said, pulling her hand back and giving it a shake as Jackson mumbled a quick apology. "Help me move this stuff out of the way."

Jackson hopped up and helped Ramona move the furniture and roll up the rug, moving it all back towards the alcove. He was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Okay, first off, chill," Ramona said, and Jackson nodded like a bobble head, then shook out his limbs. "The main thing about dancing is that you have to be loose and fluid, you can't be all tense and jittery or it won't work."

"Okay, I'm loose," Jackson said, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Now, let's start with slow dancing," Ramona said, turning on some music on her phone and tossing it onto the couch. "Put your hand on my lower back, and then hold my hand up here."

Jackson did as he was told, and Ramona rested her free hand on his chest as they started with just swaying.

"The important thing about slow dancing is that you lead," she explained. "Know where to put your hands and feet. So if you want me to step anywhere, push or pull with your hands."

"O-Okay," Jackson nodded, putting pressure on Ramona's lower back and staring down at their feet as they took a step in Jackson's direction. He pushed on the hand he was holding and suddenly they were turning, his back now to the couch. "Hey this isn't bad."

"Well, you also want to look at your partner instead of just your feet," Ramona said, and Jackson looked up at her with a grin. "Just trust that you won't step on her feet if you lead properly."

Jackson nodded, and they practiced moving a few more times. He got a little better and more fluid each time they turned or stepped.

"Good, now, anything fancier will require different movements. Just pushing on my lower back won't make me turn," She explained, lifting their joined hands up slightly. "So bring Rocki's one hand up and push with your other hand, so she'll get the message you want her to turn under your arm."

"Like this?" Jackson asked, his hand guiding her into a turn and settling back on her waist once she was done.

"Good," Ramona nodded.

"How do I do a dip?" Jackson asked, taking Ramona a bit off guard. It must have showed on her face because he followed it up with-"They're just so cool, and girls always seem really impressed with them."

“Okay, well, when you do a dip, you have to let your partner know they can trust you completely, because most of the time, you'd be supporting her," Ramona said. "Wrap your arm around me more and use that arm on my back to support me."

Jackson nodded, spinning Ramona under his arm once more before pulling her close and then turning her into a dip, letting her trust him to keep her from falling.

"What are you two doing?"

"Mom!" Jackson squeaked, letting go of Ramona completely and letting her fall to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Jackson said, empathetic pain written on his face.

"Maybe don't dip Rocki at the wedding," Ramona said as she sat up. "Because if you drop her, she'll probably kill you."

* * *

"Hey, Jackson," DJ said as she knocked on the doorframe of her son's room. "Can we talk for a second."

"Sure, Mom," Jackson nodded. He shut his textbook and turned his chair as his mom sat on the end of Max's bed. "What's up?"

"I just was wondering if there was something going on between you and Ramona," DJ said, nodding towards the hall where Ramona's door was shut.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you guys were dancing together, and you have pet names for each other-"

"They're not pet names, Mom-"

"And Max may have mentioned that you two have been spending a lot more time together," DJ finished, which got an eyeroll from her eldest.

"Mom, Ramona is my best friend," He said. "She was teaching me how to dance because Rocki asked me to be her date to a wedding. And we just call each other by nicknames, and we spend time together because we've got all this school work and stuff and we live together. I promise, Mom, there's nothing else going on between Ramona and me."

"Jackson!"

"Are we good, Mom?" He asked, glancing over at Ramona's door as it flung open and said girl stood there staring into his room.

"Yeah, Honey," DJ sighed and nodded. "We're good."

"What's up, Ramona?" Jackson asked as he got up from his desk and headed across the hall. DJ heard the girl say something about needing to pick out the perfect outfit for her date and needing a guy's opinion. DJ sighed again, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Well?" Kimmy asked from where she was doing the dinner dishes.

"He said there's nothing going on," DJ shook her head. "Said they're best friends and that's all."

"Ramona's been weird too," Kimmy said, scrunching up her face as she scrubbed a pan. "I mean, I found a pair of Jackson's sweatpants in her laundry a while ago."

"I found a pair of Ramona's jeans," DJ said, eyes widening. "We really have to keep a close eye on them. There has to be something going on."

"They're just teenagers, Deej," Kimmy said. "Sometimes they're just weird. Maybe their clothes just got mixed up and we're reading too much into this."

"What are you two so worried about?" Stephanie asked from the table. "If they were two girls or two boys, you wouldn't care."

DJ sighed.

"You're right," She said, heading towards the laundry room. "You're right, we're just being paranoid."


End file.
